The Different One
by LaurenOlson17
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if its good! This is a One Direction fanfic, about a girl in a foster home. She is walking to school one day, when she run into Niall Horan. She doesn't know he likes her, and he doesn't know she like him. But one night, everything changes.


This is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote. It this is good I will write more. Please tell me if it good or bad!

This it called The Different and it is a One Direction fanfic about Niall and his best friends Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam!

Please enjoy!

**Lauren's POV:**

I woke up like any other day. With no friends. I am just a lonely girl bouncing from foster home to foster home. Everyone always says " another day lived, another day of fun" but I say another day lived, another day wasted. I have lived in a small town in Wisconsin for 1 year, which is the longest time I have been in a foster home without moving.

I look at my alarm clock and it's 7:20 and I'm going to be late for school. I have already been late 2 times this week and I can't be late again, or I will get a detention. I jump out of bed and find the first pair of clothes I see. I quickly run to the bathroom and brush my teeth, and put on some mascara before heading out the door. I don't have a car, so I have to walk to school. I'm walking across a road when I bump into some old man, and drop all of my things. He didn't even stop, or say sorry, what a prick. I was just about to pick up my math book, when I look up and see a pair of sea blue eyes looking coupon at me. He bends down, and picks up my math book, and hands it to me.

**Niall's POV:**

I was just listening to my iPod when I see a old man bumped into a girl causing her to drop all of her things, and he didn't even stop. I bend doing to help her, and I was just about to grab her math book, when she looks up at me. Her eyes were sky blue, and so beautiful. I stand up and was about to hand her the book, but I had to write down my number. I quickly right down my number, and she didn't even notice.

"Thanks ummm... What's you name? Mine is Lauren" she said in a shy voice. She is just too cute!

"You're welcome! My names Niall."

"Oh well Niall, thanks, but I have to go to school or I will be late. Sorry." She said before starting to walk away, but I grab her wrist.

"Wait! where do you go to school? I can give you a ride if you want, so your not late"

"Marchell High School. You really don't need to give me a ride, I'll just be late."

"No,no it's fine! I actually live by there! I just moved here, and I could actually use your help on getting back to my house, because I'm kind of need help on getting back there."

"Ok thanks!"

"No problem" I said as I walk over to my nice new black mustang.

**Lauren's POV**:

We walk over to his nice mustang, and he opens the door for me. God he is hot! He looks familiar to be but I can't think of why. The car ride to school was quiet and I was just thinking about why he look so familiar. Well and how hot he was, but nobody would like a nobody like me. He probably just wanted to give me a ride so I could tell him how to get to his house.

We arrive to my school, and I hop out of his car and start walking towards the school, when I remember I forgot my math book in his car. I turn around, when I bump into him hard. We both fall down, and I fall on top of him. Oops! I tried to get up. As I got up, I felt his tone muscles, and abs. He was sure in shape. I finally got up, and said thanks and walked into the school right as the bell rang. Great! I was late again. That means i'll get a detention, but it was worth it, because I met Niall. I still can't figure out where I know him from. It has been bugging me all day.

The bell rang, and I had to go to detention. Since it was my first it was only a hour. I walking into the classroom to see all of the jocks, and preps in there. I just walking past them, and went to the back of the room. But when I walked past Stella, she tripped me.

"Sorry Lauren, I didn't even see you there, it was like you weren't even there."

I just picked up my books and continued to walk to the back of the room. As I was picking up my book, I noticed a number written on my math book. It wasn't just any number, it was a phone number. And it was Niall's.

Right after the bell rang, I picked up my books and walking out the school to find it raining. I didn't have a jacket, or a umbrella, so I do cited to call Niall. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said in his husky voice.

"Hi, Niall? This is Lauren."

"Oh, hi! I see you found my number. I wonder how that got there? Hmmmm..." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea, I wonder? Anyways, sorry to bother you but, it's raining, and I live a mile away, and I missed the bus."

"Oh, yea it's fine. Ill be there in about 5 minutes."he said as I hung up the phone.


End file.
